The Major's Slip
by DuckTailXox
Summary: (After Edward left Bella) on a hunting trip Jasper slips up. Not being able to face his family he goes back to the house in Forks and locks himself away in his study. What happens when a certain human is invited to tea? Pairings: Peter/Charlotte, Jasper/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Esme/Carlisle. Edward and Alice you will find out... ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**A/N: Hey! So I decided to write another story 'cause I got bored of the last one. Please read it and review! THANK YOU! Ducky!**

**Bella POV:**

"Bells, I'm off to work, anything you need or will you be Ok home alone?" my dad shouted up the stairs. He's been worrying about me all the time ever since the Cullen's left, thinking I'll break down or something. I haven't and won't. Yeah, it hurts for your whole family to leave without you, but I blame Edward. If I ever see that bastard again I won't hesitate to hurt him. Phil's baseball bat I keep in the truck could come in handy sometime.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Dad, stay safe!" I shouted back.

"Always do." he said, his moustache twitching when he spoke. I went down the stairs and kissed him on the cheek, then all but pushed him out the door. It was the same with everyone. Afraid to leave me alone encase I did something irrational. No matter how many times I ensure people I'm fine. Oh well. As soon as Charlie's car left the drive and was out of site I grabbed my bag and headed out to the woods. I went to a walk every day. Just I can't tell anyone about it because they would insist it's not safe and I should have someone go with me. It's the only place where I can be completely alone and not have judging eyes watching me. It's just me, the trees and the wildlife. Completely peaceful.

Suddenly out of nowhere a man swooped down from the tree and landed in front of me. But he wasn't a man. Red eyes.

"I thought you were supposed to be clumsy?" he said, looking at me curiously.

"I was, kind of got bored of it now." I said, not really caring if he was about to eat me. He just chuckled. I decided that then was a good time to see what he looked like. He had Blonde shaggy hair to his chin, blood red eyes and was wearing a cowboy hat. A typical southern man, I like it.

"Hey, I'm married you know." He said, obviously seeing me look at him. I just shook me. Now if it was a few months ago I would of blushed. But I've changed a lot. "Don't flatter yourself." I replied, looking at my watch to check how long we'd been talking. 5 minutes, oh well, I'm bored.

"Listen, are you gonna eat me or just chat? I have places I'd like to be!" I said, putting my hand on my hip. He chuckled. Faster than I could see he came up to my neck and bared his teeth. I didn't even flinch.

"Now why would I eat you?" he said, moving back. I just chuckled at him and his antics. It seems I have a southern goof ball on my hands.

"What do you want then?" I said, sounding slightly irritated, which I wasn't. I was curious but he was taking too long.

"Well, it seems my good ol' friend Jasper is in need of you're help, as even his wife won't help. I'm worried for him" he said, his eyes taking a pained and sad look when he said the last bit. It took all I had in me not to hug him, which would be dumb, as he's a vampire and I'm a tasty human.

"OK, I'll help, but why me and what do I need to do?" I said, confused as to why he would ask me. I barely even know him, the physco twins made sure of that. I was quite intrigued to get to know the mysterious Cullen.

"Thank You so much. My knower is telling me that he needs you, so don't ask me why 'cause I don't know. And I just need you to talk to him and work you're kind magic." he said, as to which I just nodded.

"You're knower? Should I know what that is?" I asked, slightly worried he was mad.

"Well, everyone calls it my gift, but it's not a gift. It's like a little voice that randomly tells me stuff. Nothing like the all seeing pixie thing. And it's selective so I don't know everything, just random knowledge. It's pretty cool." he said.

"Oh My Donkey! You're Yoda!" I said, falling over laughing. He grinned, obviously liking his nickname. Good, 'cause that's what I'm calling him from now on.

"OK, then I believe we have a place to be going to, yes?" I said, waiting for him to lead the way. He startled me by lifting me onto his shoulder and running at full speed. I wish these vampires would warn me before running off with me on their backs. I huffed causing him to chuckle.

"Stupid Southern vampire" I muttered, causing him to just full out laugh, almost dropping me on the floor. I just hit him on the back and told him to shut up and move.

"Ooh, wait. Can we stop of at my truck first, I need to get something" I said, an evil glint in my eyes. It's time to find that baseball bat. He dropped me off and when I came back with the baseball bat he looked positively delighted.

"Oh, by the way, my names Peter and it's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am." he said, taking off his hat and bowing at me, his shaggy hair going into his eyes. I just laughed at him.

"It's lovely to meet you Peter, but you know my name, so hi!" I said, curtsying in front of him. Once we were done he picked me up again and carried me to the Cullen's house. There was a crowd waiting for us outside.

"Er, Peter. You did tell them I was coming right?" I said, confused by the angry and startled faces in front of me.

"No, they wouldn't let me, so I kidnapped you." he said, sounding like a little kid on Christmas. I just laughed and patted him on the head. That made him frown. Looks like we're in for a friendly meeting.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV:**

I sighed and jumped off of Peter's back. I slowly made my way towards the group waiting for me.

"Err, hi?" I said, worried on what to say.

"Ah, welcome back Love. I'm so glad to see you again." Edward said, making me very angry.

"Love? Love? You call me love after leaving me in a forest?" I said, really angry. Everyone except Alice just gasped at this piece of information. I wasn't finished though.

"Love my ass Edward. We are through. We were through when you left. You crazy ass hat!" I said.

"Bella, do not use those foul words. It is very unbecoming for a young lady. Now calm down and we can talk more about this in my room. Come on." he said, coming towards me to take my hand. I got really, really mad. I pulled the bat out of Peter's hand and hit Edward square across the face, leaving a little crack.

"Thank You Peter!" I said to the grinning man standing behind me. Passed him the bat and made my way towards the rest of the group. Esme pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry we left. We didn't want to but Edward and Alice insisted. We love you so much. Please don't leave again." she said, dry sobbing into my shoulder. I hugged her back

"It's OK Esme. I forgive you, and everyone else." I said and stepped back.

"Except you" I said, poking Alice in the stomach, hard.

"and you." I said over my shoulder to Edward who was lying on the floor in the same place I left him, whining like a little kid. I immediately got pulled into a big hug my Emmett.

"I've missed you big brother." I said into his shoulder.

"And I've missed my little sis." he said, squeezing me harder.

"Lovely. Now Emmett, human needs air" I wheezed, attempting to escape his bear hug. He mumbled sorry and put me down. I nodded my head to the rest of the family and made my way for the door.

"Um... Where the hell do you think you're going?" a squeaky high pitch voice said behind me. Who was it? Oh yeah, my former best friend, Alice.

"To talk to Jasper, as none of you seem to care" I said, turning back around and making my way up there.

"No, it's dangerous. He killed someone!" Edward shouted, the disgust evident in his voice.

"That's why I'm going up there. He needs someone's support. And as you aren't, I will!" I said.

"Are you crazy? He'll eat you!" Alice screeched, sounding like nails on a chalk board.

"Really Alice? I thought you'd have a little more faith in you're husband. Really!" I said, shaking my head and heading for the stairs. Suddenly a cold, hard hand grabbed my shoulder. It really hurt.

"Would you mind getting off my shoulder?" I asked politely, turning round to see Edward. He just shook his head. I sighed.

"Peter?" I said and Peter just grinned, knowing exactly what I wanted him to do. Before I could even blink Peter had Edward pinned to the wall in the corner by his shoulders. Edward was struggling but it made no difference. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Thanks Yoda!" I said, grinning. He nodded his head at me and grinned right back. I walked up the stairs and made my way up to Jasper's study, the only place he ever was when he wasn't following Alice around. I sighed, it was so obvious he loved her with everything he had while she just used him as a handbag. When I got to the small room on the edge of the Cullen's house I knocked on the door. No answer.

"Jasper, it's me, Bella, can I come in?" I asked softly though the door, as not to disturb him. No answer. I just sat down outside the door and started talking to him.

"I just want to let you know that I don't blame you and I know you won't hurt me. It wasn't you're fault and no one should blame you." I meant this for both my birthday party and his little slip. I know he didn't do it on purpose and no one should blame him for it. But I still didn't get a reply, but by then I didn't really expect one. I just decided to sit down on the floor outside his study door and just talk to him and give him company.

Later in the evening with still no movement from inside the door Peter came upstairs to see if I had had any luck. When I shook my head he said

"Sing to him! I've been told by a certain friend of mine in my head that you're very good at singing." he said, a grin on his face.

"Are you sure?" I asked, worried I would just annoy him, I didn't want to be a burden to Jasper when he was healing.

"Sugar, it's worth a try." he said, shaking his head and walking back down the stairs.

"And Peter, if I didn't know you then I would think you were mad. Never talk about your friend in you're head in public, it would end with you in a white padded cell." I called down the stairs, receiving a faint chuckle. I just shook my head, what a weird vamp. I took a big breath, I hadn't sung since I came to Forks. I always thought there wasn't any point so I didn't really bother. And with all the musical talent in the Cullen's house I didn't think I was very good. But it's worth a try and Peter seems to think it'll work. But what should I sing? Hmm, decisions decisions...

so I decided on a song my mum used to sing when I was ill or feeling sad. It helped every time.

_The sound of your laugh has a ring of weariness  
The night has a thousand eyes and your smile of heaviness  
I've always asked for nothing but you've found it hard to see  
So I gathered all I had and laid it down before you feet  
I gathered all I had_

_So how do you feel today?  
How do you feel today?  
'Cause tonight I'm closing all the doors  
So stay outside or lay down with our flaws  
How do you feel today?_

We moved faster than fate but it came at a cost  
Now you're tripping over backwards for the days of youth you lost  
I offered you my hands and I've given you my hope  
So let me be your salvation, I refuse to be your rope

So how do you feel today?  
How do you feel today?  
'Cause tonight I'm closing all the doors  
So stay outside or lay down with our flaws  
How do you feel today?

I've seen the glory but it wasn't enough  
Those songs and bells were just the laughter of guns  
I knew your stories, I knew it was love  
But those songs and bells were the laughter of guns

So how do you feel today?  
How do you feel today?  
'Cause tonight I'm closing all the doors  
So stay outside or lay down with our flaws  
How do you feel today? 

As soon as I finished my song I leaned back against the door and just waited. I don't know how or when but I eventually fell asleep.

**Jasper POV:**

I cant believe it, I promised I wouldn't. That sweet innocent girl, just sitting on the bench. But I couldn't stop myself. I promised I wouldn't. Oh well its done now. I'll just stay here for the next century or so. That way everyone will give up and leave me alone.

I heard knocking on the door and looked up. I could smell the blood, a human. But I didn't want to eat them.

"Jasper, it's me, Bella, can I come in?" I heard. Bella, Bella. Oh yeah, Edwards human that I tried to eat. Maybe if I ignore her she'll leave. Nope, it seems she has other plans. I hear her slowly sitting down and leaning against the door.

"I just want to let you know that I don't blame you and I know you won't hurt me. It wasn't you're fault and no one should blame you." did she mean this for my latest failure or for my failure on her birthday? Oh well, it doesn't matter, she shouldn't forgive me as it was my fault and my fault only. I heard a soft sigh then just looked out the window. I wasn't going to let her in.

Later in the evening I heard footsteps come up the stairs towards the study. Felling the happy and amused emotions I presumed immediately it was Peter.

"Sing to him! I've been told by a certain friend of mine in my head that you're very good at singing." I heard Peter say after a while. What? What was he talking about? I thought Peter was clever. Oh well, maybe it will relax me. But I think I can just ignore it and continue my self-loathing.

"Are you sure?" I heard from Bella, her emotions a mixture of embarrassment, concern, love and worry. Were the last three directed at me? I doubt it. But to be fair, the only emotions I've felt all evening (apart from peter and Chars) are hate, disappointment and anger. My powers probably failing.

"Sugar, it's worth a try." I heard Peter say, his worry evident in his emotions. Good old Peter, always looking out for his brother. I heard her sigh and Peter make his way back downstairs to his wife.

"And Peter, if I didn't know you then I would think you were mad. Never talk about your friend in you're head in public, it would end with you in a white padded cell." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Those two made quite a pair, the little spitfire. But my thinking then suddenly stopped, when I heard the most beautiful sound I had ever heard coming from outside my door. I realised she was singing. I'd heard the song before, I think my mama used to sing it to me before I went to bed as a young lad. Her singing was amazing. I don't think I've heard anything like it. After a while the song ended and I heard the faint noise of Bella's breath as she slowly fell asleep. I relaxed in her peaceful emotions.

**Sooo, what do you think? Please review and tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, I just haven't thought of many good ideas for the story! By the way, the song in the second chapter is 'How do you feel today' by Gabrielle Aplin, a very good singer!  
**

**Bella POV:**

I woke up to the sound of arguing downstairs. So much for a peaceful snooze against a wall outside Jay's study. Jay being Jasper because Jazzy sounds really cheesy and Jasper being too long for me to say. Anyway, the arguing quieted down and I heard stomping up the stairs. So much for graceful ,elegant vampires. The stomping stopped and in front of me stood a very grumpy looking Edward, who really looked like the kid who spilt his ice cream all over the floor and couldn't eat it.

"Hello, hotel Bella here, how may I help you?" I said, sounding sarcastic and unhelpful. He just looked even more grumpy. Obviously not into my amazing new funny personality.

"Come on Love, it's time to spend some time together and get back together, leave Jasper's hopeless case to Alice." he said, sneering Jasper's name. We were suddenly overtaken with a wave of pain. Edward fell over, but as I was used to the pain after they all left I wasn't affected as badly. Yet I still had to lean further into the wall and hold onto the floor to stop myself from falling over.

"Jasper, baby, calm down. It's OK. Remember I don't blame you and it's all going to be better. You'll get through it." I said, causing the wave of pain to decrease dramatically, to only a dull throb. Edward tutted and got back up. I gave him a death glare, causing him to cower in fear then realising I was 'just a weak human' and stopped, just looking smug.

"No, I will not be coming with you, and don't call me love, or I will find a way to take you're head off and bury it at the back of the garden." I said, an evil smirk on my face. He just ignored me and grabbed my arm.

"Get off me!" I growled, causing him to look at me in confusion. Yeah, it's what happened when you spend all you're time with vampires, you earn their traits.

"Grow up, stop struggling and come with me." Edward said. I looked up to see his face, his eyes were pitch black, no gold left. That caused me to feel a tiny bit of fear. Before I could move I was pushed up against a wall, a honey blonde mop in front of me. Jasper. He was growling at Edward, who was looking slightly shocked and very angry. I put my hand on Jasper's shoulder instinctively. He calmed down at my touch.

"Leave it Jay, he's really not worth it." I whispered into his ear, giving Edward a dirty look. Jasper didn't look at me, just nodded. Before I could even blink I was suddenly in Jasper's study in the chair, with Jasper in front of me, checking me over for injuries.

"Jas, I'm fine, he didn't touch me, honest." I said, rubbing on my wrist. I looked down. OK, so maybe he did hurt me. I had a huge bruise on my wrist. Jasper started muttering, but I didn't understand any of it. But I don't understand why he was worrying about me, he was the one holed up in his study by himself. So much for family.

"Jas, are you OK? What happened?" I asked, worried about how all this had effected him. He didn't answer, just look down at the floor in shame.

"Oh Jas, don't worry, it wasn't you're fault. You weren't yourself and they interrupted your hunt. You didn't know it was going to happen. It would of happened to the others as well." I said, stroking my fingers through his hair, hoping to get him to cheer up. But what I didn't expect him to do was to start purring. It was so strange that I stopped stroking his hair I shock and went completely rigid. Jasper jumped up to look at me to see if I was OK.

"I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry..." he kept mumbling, stroking the hair out of my face and staring at me. I snapped out of it and hugged him.

"it's OK, I was just a little confused, but I like it!" I said, earning a little smile from him. He still had a long way to go but I think he'll get better. First thing ive got to do is get him away from this wretched family. But knowing my luck that'll be really difficult. Just as I thought this something cam crashing through the door, screaming in a high pitched tone

"JAZZY!".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**A/N: I am really sorry I haven't updated. I've just been completely running out of ideas and keep ending up starting, getting bored and writing mini stories in my head. So, I will do my best to start updating more over the hols!**

**Jasper POV:**

I was fuming, how dare he touch her without her permission. My mama would've batted him round the head with her handbag if he ever did that when she was around. He is so lucky that Bella was there to stop me before I did some serious damage to his pretty little face. I could hear growling downstairs, which sounded more like a dying rat, but I knew it was Edward. Well, suck it up, its his fault in the first place.

I was brought out of my musings by something crashing through the door, screaming in a high pitched tone

"JAZZY!". Oh great, just what I need, Alice. I didn't even look up, just continued to sit with Bella on my lap, my hands stroking through her hair. I don't need to be guilt tricked into something by her now. I know she doesn't love me any more, and to be honest, I'm not sure even if I love her any more. Did she even love me in the first place? Or was I just another fancy accessory and a bank? Sigh.

"What do you want Alice?" I heard Bella sigh, and it took me everything I had not to laugh at Alice. I wasn't used to this new side of Bella, but I'm not going to say I don't like it. I think it suits her, much better than her attitude when she would follow Edward around on her hands and knees, doing everything he asked.

"Anyway, Jazzy. Its time to get you out of here and hunting. You look ridiculous and I don't want you to end up taking a snap at Bella again. Who knows what Edward would do to you. And Carlisle would definitely kick you out of the family. You mean nothing to any of us anyway, so why are you still here? Oh yeah, because I'm in charge of looking after you. Now, come on, before I'm made to clean up another of you're messes."she said in her high pitched squeaky voice. Before I could control it I let out a wave of pain, abandonment, sadness and unworthiness, before I pulled it back in and looked down. I was just about to get up and follow her orders when I heard a small

"no" come from Bella.

**Bella POV:**

I cant believe Alice was doing this to him, he was just healing and she was pushing him around like a shopping trolley. It wasn't fair. I knew he wouldn't hurt me and he was just beginning to realise that himself when that idiot had to come in and ruin it. When Jasper tried to get up I whispered a small,

"no" because I didn't want him to get up, for two reasons. One, because he would go back into his shell and follow Alice around and he couldn't do that. Second, because I didn't want him to leave him. I wanted to talk to him and become friends with him. I wanted to meet this mysterious Cullen and learn about him.

I looked up to see Jasper looking down at me, a look of pure worry evident on his face. I looked back at him, begging him with my eyes not to go.

"no" he whispered. Alice looked at him, surprise evident on her face. I looked back to Jasper to see anger on his face.

"Excuse me?"" Alice asked, obviously surprised at Jaspers new found backbone.

"I said, no, go Alice. Or you know what? I'll go. Coming with me Bella?" he asked, looking down at me his hand outstretched, hoping I'd take it.

"Where are we going?" I asked, a huge grin on my face.

"I think its time I showed you my home town, Peter, were going to Texas." Jasper hollered down the stairs, earning himself some woops from Char and Peter. I grinned when he brought out his accent again. Alice just tutted. But I ignored her, we were off. I got my emergency bag from the back of my truck and put it in Peters. I gave my family members a hug, Edward and Alice aren't family, and jumped in the truck. Jasper gave his siblings and parents a hug and jumped in with me. The only thing stopping us was the growling Edward sitting in front of the car. I sighed, he just had to be difficult.


End file.
